english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008)
Batman: The Brave and the Bold is an American animated television series based in part on the DC Comics series The Brave and the Bold. The series premiered on November 14, 2008 on Cartoon Network in the United States, and ended on November 18, 2011. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Diedrich Bader - Batman/Bruce Wayne 'Secondary Cast' *James Arnold Taylor - Green Arrow/Blue Bowman, Guy Gardner *John DiMaggio - Aquaman, Gorilla Grodd *Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Manta *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man *Will Friedle - Jaime/Blue Beetle/Scarlet Scarab 'Minor Cast' *Adam West as Proto-Bot (ep46), Thomas Wayne (ep37) *Alan Tudyk as Barry Allen/The Flash *Alexander Polinsky as G'Nort (ep10), Jimmy Olsen, Slug (ep6) *Andrea Bowen as Talia al Ghul (ep32) *Andy Milder as Jay Garrick/The Flash *Armin Shimerman as Calculator (ep16), Professor (ep29), Psycho Pirate (ep24) *Bill Fagerbakke as Helium (ep33), Lead (ep33), Ronnie *Billy West as Skeets *Brian Bloom as Creeper (ep58), Iron (ep33), Oxygen (ep33), Rip Hunter (ep58), The Atom/Nate Adams (ep62) *Bumper Robinson as Black Lightning *Carl Lumbly as Tornado Champion (ep20), Tornado Tyrant (ep20) *Catherine Cavadini as Alanna (ep14), Fiona (ep64), Jan (ep61), Rhodes (ep64), Ruby Ryder (ep61) *Clancy Brown as Per Degaton (ep31), Rohtul (ep35) *Corey Burton as Bat-Manga Batman (ep51), Doc Magnus, Dr. Mid-Nite, Green Lantern/Alan Scott (ep63), Killer Moth (ep42), Mercury (ep33), Professor Ulthoon, Red Tornado/Silver Cyclone, Thomas Wayne, Zahl (ep42) *Crawford Wilson as Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Cree Summer as Vixen *Dana Delany as Vilsi Vaylar (ep35) *David K. Hill as Negative Man (ep42) *David McCallum as Merlin (ep5) *Dee Bradley Baker as Avm Man (ep42), Bathound (ep19), Brain (ep42), Brother Eye (ep23), Chemo, Dove (ep23), Dr. Milo (ep38), Felix Faust, Fisherman (ep54), Fluke, Gibble Leader, Griffith (ep64), J.E.B. Stuart (ep43), Jason Blood/Etrigan, John Wilkes Booth (ep65), Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (ep15), Krebs (ep43), Lucky (ep64), Oberon (ep22), Operative (ep23), Professor Zee (ep31), Punchichi (ep65), Ramjam (ep22), Star Conqueror (ep40), The Brain (ep9), The Clock King, The Misfit, Tin (ep33), Velcoro (ep64) *Diane Delano as Big Barda (ep22) *Diedrich Bader as Ace (ep11), Kilowog (ep5), Lord Death Man (ep51), Matches Malone (ep50), Owlman, Solomon Grundy *Dulcy Rogers as Helen (ep65), Kiki (ep65) *Edoardo Ballerini as Jack (ep11), Vulture (ep11) *Eliza Jane Schneider as Baroness von Gunther (ep57), Georgette Taylor (ep57) *Ellen Greene as Mrs. Manface (ep16) *Enn Reitel as Deraegis (ep59) *Frank Welker as Batboy (ep51), Fred Jones (ep51), Scooby-Doo (ep51), Scooby-Doo Batman (ep51) *Fred Tatasciore as Arsenal (ep42), Major Force (ep62), Mutant Master (ep42), Sgt. Rock (ep46) *Gabrielle Carteris as Laethwen (ep59), Vicky Vale (ep53) *Gary Anthony Williams as Fun Haus, Mongul/Mongal *Gary Owens as Space Ghost (ep61) *Gary Sturgis as Bronze Tiger (ep11) *Greg Ellis as Big Head Batman (ep56), Cavalier, Craddock (ep15), Dr. Canus, Dr. Fate, Gentleman Ghost, Hawk (ep23), Kafka/Shrapnel (ep23), Mr. Mind (ep52) *Gregg Berger as Creature King (ep61), Hammertoes (ep61), Mob Boss (ep16) *Grey DeLisle as Black Canary, Dala (ep55), Daphne Blake (ep51), Fire *Henry Rollins as Robot Man (ep42) *Henry Winkler as Ambush Bug (ep65) *Hope Levy as Stargirl (ep47) *Hunter Parrish as Wally West/The Flash (ep41) *Hynden Walch as Carbon Dioxide (ep33), Platina (ep35), Platinum (ep33) *Ian Buchanan as Sherlock Holmes (ep15) *Ioan Gruffudd as Armor (ep29) *JK Simmons as Guardian (ep29) *James Arnold Taylor as Arges (ep21), Father (ep4), Jace (ep61), Major Disaster, Nabu (ep26), Wotan (ep10) *James Garrett as Alfred Pennyworth *James Remar as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *James Sie as Dr. Ryan Choi/Atom, Dyna-Mite (ep12) *Jane Singer as Trung (ep17) *Jason Marsden as Paco, Scooby-Doo Robin (ep51), Speedy *Jason Miller as Dollman (ep47) *Jeff Bennett as Abra Kadabra, Buddy/Omac (ep23), Captain Mervel, Joker/Red Hood, New Joker (ep48), Rubberneck (ep28), Rubin (ep51), Starman (ep63), Ultra Humanite (ep64) *Jeffrey Combs as Kite Man (ep28) *Jeffrey Ross as Jeffrey Ross (ep63) *Jeffrey Tambor as Crazy Quilt (ep18) *Jennifer Hale as Ice, Ramona (ep28), Zatanna (ep37) *Jeremy Shada as Robin, Young Robin (ep32) *Jim Piddock as Calendar Man (ep19), Dr. Sivana, Dr. Watson (ep15), Shazam (ep36) *John DeVito as Freddy/Captain Marvel Jr. (ep52) *John DiMaggio as Black Adam (ep36), Black Mask, Captain Boomerang (ep64), Faceless Hunter, Hellgrammite (ep58), King Tut (ep53), Mr. Freeze, Toyman (ep53), Vigilante (ep56) *John Mariano as Mobster (ep50) *John Michael Higgins as Edward Nigma/Riddler *John Wesley Shipp as Professor Zoom (ep41) *Julie Newmar as Martha Wayne (ep37) *Keone Young as Operative (ep23) *Kevin Conroy as Batman of Zur-en-arrh (ep35), Phantom Stranger (ep37) *Kevin Michael Richardson as B'wana Beast, Despero (ep10), Detective Chimp, Lex Luthor, Mr. Mxvzptlk (ep53), Owen (ep64), President (ep47), Starro (ep39), Steppenwolf *Kim Mai Guest as Katana (ep24) *Laraine Newman as Ms. Minerva (ep36) *Lauri Johnson as Ma Murder (ep43) *Lex Lang as Alloy (ep40), Batman 2 (ep48), Dick Grayson (ep48), Dr. Polaris (ep8), Gold, Hourman (ep31), Hydrogen (ep33) *Lilianna Murphy as Doll (ep4), Kid#2 (ep4) *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Marc Worden as Kanjar Ro, Lt. Shrieve (ep64) *Mari Devon as Woman (ep15) *Mark Hamill as Spectre *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers (ep51) *Meghan Strange as Harley Quinn (ep44) *Michael Dorn as Kru'll (ep17) *Michael Jai White as Tattooed Man (ep57) *Michael Leon Wooley as Darkseid (ep49), Kalibak (ep48) *Michael Rosenbaum as Deadman (ep7) *Michael T. Weiss as Adam Strange *Mikey Kelley as Kamandi *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley (ep51) *Morena Baccarin as Cheetah (ep60) *Nicholas Guest as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter, The Question *Nika Futterman as Lashina (ep21), Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Olivia d'Abo as Elasti-Girl (ep42) *Pat Musick as Martha Wayne (ep7) *Patrick Cavanaugh as Damian (ep48) *Paul Nakauchi as Takahiro (ep24), Takeo (ep24), Wong Fei (ep11) *Paul Reubens as Bat-Mite *Peter Onorati as Joe Chill (ep37) *Peter Renaday as Abe Lincoln (ep65), Uncle Sam (ep47) *Peter Scolari as Ray Palmer/The Atom (ep59) *Peter Woodward as Caesar (ep22), Ra's al Ghul *Phil Morris as Fox (ep11), Jonah Hex *Preston Strother as Arthur Jr., Chris (ep62) *R. Lee Ermey as Wildcat *Rachel Quaintance as Carol Ferris (ep57) *Richard Green as General Kreegaar (ep14) *Richard McGonagle as Brainiac (ep53), Chief (ep42), Perry White (ep53), Professor Nichols (ep22), Sardath (ep14) *Richard Moll as Moxon (ep37) *Robin Atkin Downes as Ten-Eyed Man (ep44), Weather Wizard (ep41) *Roger Rose as Clark Kent/Superman, Whiz Reporter (ep36) *Ron Perlman as Double X (ep34), Sr. Ecks (ep34) *Ryan Ochoa as Young Speedy (ep32) *Scott Menville as Metamorpho *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man (ep9), Officer (ep18), Steve Trevor (ep57) *Sebastian Bader as Robin 3 (ep48) *Sirena Irwin as Lois Lane (ep53), Mera *Stephen Root as Carnival Barker (ep42), Killer Croc (ep56), Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin, Woozy Winks *Steve Blum as Captain Cold (ep41), Heat Wave (ep41) *Tara Strong as Billy Batson, Helena/Huntress, Mary Marvel *Tatyana Yassukovich as Morgaine Le Fey (ep5) *Ted McGinley as Aquaman 2 (ep65) *Tim Conway as Weeper (ep54) *Tim Matheson as Jarvis Kord (ep8) *Tippi Hedren as Queen Hippolyta (ep60) *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Tom Kenny as 'Mazing Man (ep64), Baby Face, Deadshot (ep56), Eel (ep28), Mirror Master (ep64) *Tom Wilson as Catman (ep19), Santa (ep4), Sportsmaster (ep4) *Tony Todd as Asteroth (ep15) *Tress MacNeille as Maid (ep31) *Tyler James Williams as Firestorm/Jason, Kyle (ep62) *Vanessa Marshall as Katrina Moldoff (ep45), Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (ep50) *Vicki Lewis as Princess Diana/Wonder Woman, Star Sapphire (ep57) *Vyvan Pham as Katana (ep6) *Wade Williams as Supreme Chairman (ep47) *Wallace Langham as Ocean Master (ep3), Orm *Wil Wheaton as Ted Kord/Silver Age Blue Beetle *William Katt as Hawkman (ep31) *Xander Berkeley as Sinestro (ep10) *Yuri Lowenthal as Golden Age Hero (ep54), Mr. Miracle (ep22), Tuftan *Zachary Gordon as Kid#1 (ep4), Young Aqualad (ep32), Young Bruce Wayne *Zack Shada as Aqualad (ep32) *and "Weird Al" Yankovic as "Weird Al" Yankovic (ep51) 'Special Guest Villain' *Neil Patrick Harris as The Music Meister (ep25) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Clancy Brown - Mugger (ep35) *Corey Burton - Chancellor Gor-Zonn (ep35) *Dee Bradley Baker *Hynden Walch - Woman (ep35) *James Arnold Taylor *Jeff Bennett - Mobster (ep37) *Jennifer Hale - Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (ep37) *John DiMaggio *Kevin Michael Richardson - Monsieur Mallah (ep38) *Richard Moll - Harvey Dent/Two-Face (ep37) *Scott Menville Category:Cartoons Category:2008 Cartoons